steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mike
Michael "Spektrolit" Smith - pół-klejnot mający dwieście piętnaście lat. OC użytkownika SapperiXd. Osobowość Mike jest spokojnym i wrażliwym mężczyzną. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, woli stać na uboczu. Rzadko się odzywa, głównie dlatego, że boi się, że ktoś wykorzysta informacje przeciwko niemu. Najlepiej czuje się sam we własnym domku, lub z bliskim przyjacielem. Nie lubi pracować w grupie, najchętniej wykonuje swoje obowiązki sam lub z kimś dla niego ważnym. Lubi mieć wszystko zaplanowane i dopięte na ostatni guzik. Do obcych podchodzi z dystansem, jednak zawsze jest w stanie pomóc innym, nawet jeśli zagraża to jego życiu. Jeśli dobrze kogoś pozna przywiązuje się do tej osoby, chętnie z nią rozmawia. Michael kocha zajmować się roślinami. Woli wyrywać chwasty niż poznawać nowe osoby. Mężczyzna uwielbia rysować. Robi to w wolnych chwilach, często rysuję swoją ukochaną. Wygląd Jako nastolatek Mike miał ciemne włosy, jednak ich mała część jest w kolorze zielonym, niebieskim i żółtym. Jedno jego oko było w kolorze niebieskim, a drugie w żółtym. Jego skóra jest dosyć jasna. Był wzrostu Lapis. Jako dorosły Mike ma długie, ciemne włosy sięgające jego łopatek. W niektórych częściach są zielono-niebiesko-żółte. Jego oczy się nie zmieniły, nadal są żółto-niebieskie. Jest sporo wyższy od Grega. Ma szczupłą sylwetkę i bladą skórę. Ubiór na co dzień Mike na co dzień nosi zwykłą, szarą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i ciemne spodnie. Na nogach ma ciemne buty. Klejnot Klejnot Mike'a jest położony między jego klatką piersiową a pępkiem. Jest nim Spektrolit - Klejnot jego matki. Ma on fasetę w kształcie rombu oraz jest niebiesko-żółty. Historia Pierwsze chwile Mike urodził się w roku 1802 roku w małym miasteczku o nazwie Moon Town w środkowej Europie. W szpitalu jego narodziny uznano za niezwykły przypadek. Najlepsza przyjaciółka jego matki - Czarny Szafir - zabrała go i wyjechała z miasta z powodu zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania mieszkańców. Zamieszkali na południu Ameryki Północnej w miasteczku o nazwie "Sunset City". Tam mieszkają na uboczu. Mike nigdy nie widział swojego ojca. Szkoła Mike musiał się uczyć, więc Szafir zapisała go do szkoły. Poznał tam wiele innych dzieci. Chłopak uczył się również w domu, jednak nie była to zwykła szkoła. Szafir pomagała mu opanować jego moce. Chłopiec wiedział, że potrafi kontrolować wodę, jednak nie był w stu procentach pewien jak. Porwanie Pewnego dnia, gdy Mike wracał do domu jego oczom rzuciła się pewna postać. Była fioletowa, wysoka i umięśniona. Miała Klejnot, znajdował się na jej lewym ramieniu. Ta zauważyła go i powiedziała: "Człowiek z tęczowymi włosami? Co za niezwykły okaz! Niebieska Agat będzie ze mnie dumna!" Klejnot złapał chłopca i zaniósł na statek. Mike próbował zawołać Czarną Szafir, jednak nikt nie przychodził mu z pomocą. Po dłuższym czasie znalazł się w Ludzkim Zoo. -Ach, co za niezwykły przypadek! Automatycznie trafia do naszego Zoo! Ametyst, spisałeś się na medal! Zanieść to stworzenie tam, gdzie jego miejsce! - krzyknął Niebieski Klejnot. -Tak jest! - Ametyst złapał Mike'a i zaniósł go do Asymilacyjnego Tunelu. Wkrótce Mike pojawił się w zupełnie nowym miejscu. Zoo Mike zdał sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie wróci do domu. W Zoo poznał wiele nowych osób, jedną z nich była K-4. Zaciekawiło go to miejsce. Owoce same pojawiały się na drzewach, każdy miał czas na odpoczynek. Dziwiło go, że ludzie nie mają w Zoo żadnych obowiązków. Chłopak dorósł. Potajemnie uczył się opanować swoje moce nad jeziorkiem. Nadszedł czas na Rytuał Wyboru. Wszyscy stanęli w kółku, mężczyzna nie wiedział co się dzieje. Zauważył, że kolczyki wypowiadały imiona ludzi, którzy szli na środek. Dwójka osób pocałowała się. Nagle usłyszał imiona K-4 oraz Mike. Stanął z dziewczyną w kole, a ta pocałowała go. Mike nie wiedział co robić, nie był do końca pewien czym jest miłość. Stwierdził, że tak musi być. Minęło kilka lat. Mike wcale się nie zmienił, ma dwójkę dzieci - syna i córkę. Rozmyślał o swoim związku z K-4. Wiedział, że nie może ciągle ukrywać, że tak naprawdę nic do niej nie czuje. Nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę, jednak ta nagle stanęła obok niego. -Cześć Mike! Chcesz pograć z dzieciakami? - spytała. -Wiesz, najpierw chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Ja... - mężczyzna zaniemówił. Wziął głęboki wdech. - ...nie czuję tego co ty. Po prostu to uczucie... już go dla mnie nie ma. Ja po prostu emm... wybrałem kogoś innego. K-4 nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nagle zaczęła głośno płakać. -Nie płacz, proszę! - słowa Mike'a wcale nie zmieniały stanu K-4. Ta płakała jeszcze głośniej. Nagle Mike usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Schował się w krzakach i zauważył, że jakiś Ametyst wbiegł do pomieszczenia uspokoić jego dziewczynę. -Musiał otworzyć te różowe drzwi! Może uda mi się wyjść - pomyślał. Po cichu wyszedł z Zoo, jednak nagle ktoś na niego wpadł. Była to różowa postać z Klejnotem na policzku. -Auć, kim ty jesteś? Przed czym tak ucie- Mike zauważył Niebieską Agat stojącą z elektrycznym biczem. -Ach te Ametysty, nigdy nie słuchają. Mówiłam dokładnie, ZAMYKAJCIE DRZWI! Wy! Pomóżcie schwytać mi tego człowieka. Ja zajmę się Różowym Kwarcem. Dwa Kwarce biegły w stronę dwójki. Mike wiedział dokładnie co powinien zrobić. Wyjął z Klejnotu wodę i uderzył Ametysty wodną pięścią. Agat stanęła wryta w ziemię. -Wow, jak ty to zrobiłeś? - Dziewczyna wstała odsunęła się o krok. Niebieska o mały włos nie uderzyła w Mike'a biczem, jednak Rose odsunęła go w ostatniej chwili. -Uciekajmy! - krzyknęła. Dwójka migiem znalazła się w statku. Natychmiast odlecieli z Zoo. -Dzięki za pomoc. Różowy Kwarc, tak? -Wolałabym byś mówił na mnie Różyczka. Jakim cudem kontrolowałeś tę wodę? Jesteś człowiekiem! - spytał Kwarc. -Jestem w połowie Klejnotem, Spektrolitem. Tutaj jest, zasłonięty tą wstęgą z Zoo. Na imię mam Michael, jednak wolę Mike. -No więc, co teraz? -Spróbujmy uciec stąd jak najdalej. Później sami zobaczymy, co się stanie. Relacje Czarny Szafir Szafir była dla Mike'a niczym matka. Ona nauczyła go chodzić, mówić, pisać, czytać itp. Mimo, że tęskni za swoją przyjaciółką wiedziała, że ta chciałaby, by opiekowała się jej synem. Michael uważał ją za wzór. Zawsze, gdy miał jakiś problem wiedział, że może na nią liczyć. Nie mógł o niej zapomnieć przez jego pierwsze lata w Zoo. Po około dwustu latach słabo ją pamięta. Różowy Kwarc Mike i Różyczka spotkali się przez przypadek. Mężczyzna uratował ją przed ponownym zbańkowaniem, a ta przed ponownym umieszczeniem w Zoo. Mike wiedział, że Rose jest osobą wartą zaufania. Zamieszkali razem na nieznanej planecie, na której były dostępne warunki do życia. Mieli wspólny ogród jak i wspólny dom. Przez wiele lat ich przyjaźń zmieniała się w coś więcej. Mężczyzna był zauroczony Kwarcem, ze wzajemnością. Uwielbiali latać razem po Kosmosie. Wiele razy potajemnie odwiedzili Homeworld. Michael powiedział jej, że czuje do niej coś więcej niż przyjaźń, Rose powiedziała, że czuje to samo. Z dwójki przyjaciół stali się parą. Nie mogą wytrzymać bez siebie dłuższej rozłąki, mężczyzna uważa Różyczkę za część jego życia, bez której nie wyobraża sobie funkcjonować. Umiejętności Mike posiada niektóre umiejętności Klejnotów Ery 1 tj. bańkowanie przedmiotów, przywoływanie broni oraz tworzenie fuzji. Kiedy łączy się z: * Różanym Kwarcem, tworzą Lawendowy Kwarc. Hydrokineza Hydrokineza - czyli kontrolowanie wody - jest bronią Mike'a. Potrafi on manipulować nią lub po prostu ją wytworzyć. Uczył się tego od dziecka, nawet w Ludzkim Zoo. Wodne skrzydła Mike dzięki swoim umiejętnościom potrafi wytworzyć skrzydła z wody. Nadal trudność sprawia mu latanie, jednak ćwiczy. Płynny wiek Mike jest pół człowiekiem, więc jego wiek jest płynny. Wygląda on tak, jak się czuje. Dzięki temu nie zmienił się przez jakieś 190 lat. Ciekawostki * Położenie klejnotu Mike'a nie jest przypadkowe, bowiem autor ma w tym miejscu pieprzyk.Dobrze wiedzieć, co nie? xD Przypisy Galeria Jeśli ktoś chce go narysować to nie zabraniam ;) Mike by SapperiXd.png|Mike na co dzień Mike w Zoo by SapperiXd.png|Mike w Zoo Klejnot Spektrolit by SapperiXd.png|Klejnot Mike'a Spektrolit by FanArciara.png|Moje poprzednie wyobrażenia Mike'a by FanArciara Kategoria:Pół-Klejnoty Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Kreatywność SapperiXd Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników